Transformation
by Darksurfer
Summary: -Alternate Reality Fic- What would happen if the world turned its back on you, if everyone you knew betrayed you in some way? What if your only purpose in life was to take up space until someone took over?
1. Up To Date

**Do not own Sailor Moon.**

**What would happen if the world turned its back on you, if everyone you knew betrayed you in some way? Well I hope you never have to live through that experience, the loneliness is almost too much too bear at times. I have experienced all of this first hand. So listen to my story and try to get an understanding of my life, no my lives. Walk through my lives and try to understand what has happened to me.**

**Ch. 1 Up to Date **

What would you do if the world turned its back on you? After saving it countless times, going so far as to die for everyone you love and care for, even total strangers. Just so they can live peaceful lives, sleep in there warm beds knowing the world is safe, but what do I get in return, just think about it. All I get for my efforts is a nice bloody stab in the back.

I get yelled at every day by at least one person, the crap beat out of me at least once a week by a monster and abandoned by my own family. Well they didn't do it on purpose, my family that is. They just died in a car crash, hit by a stupid drunk driver, who by the way was the only survivor. It just had to be raining and they just had to be going to Sammy's school for a parent teacher conference. Most likely to get another congratulations or award from his teacher or principle. They died a week ago, on my seventeenth birthday and do you know what I hate the most? They forgot what day it was.

Don't get me wrong I don't blame my brother, I would never blame him, nor do I blame my parents. I've seen that happen too many times already by other families. No if anyone is to blame it is me, if I had only been there. I could have made a difference; I could have saved them with the crystal. Instead I decided to be selfish that night and stay home and practice my guitar. One night I made the choice to put myself before others and now I will pay for it. Everyday for the rest of my life I will live with my guilt.

I made a promise to myself the minute I received the news of their death. I promised myself to never place my own being before anyone. I promised myself to never be selfish. To always put friends and strangers before me and you never know, maybe I'll be able to put my family before myself in another life time.

The only thing I can be thankful for is they died on impact. It was a head on collision and the airbags didn't go off, causing my parents to die of broken necks. The drunk driver's truck flipped over and crushed the back side of their car crushing my brother. Slowly the truck went into flames and both cars exploded. Thankfully the drunk got out in time, but now he faces third degree man slotter. That's really the only thing I can be thankful for; they died quickly and painlessly.

The child care people came by and checked to make sure I could take care of myself, and I could. I just had to sign a couple of papers stating I was now an adult at the age of seventeen. My parents left me a little money not much, just enough to use in emergencies, good thing or I would have had to go to the orphanage for lack of financial support. Still, I knew that the money wouldn't last forever, so naturally I had to get a job, at this small café a couple of blocks away from the school. It's not very popular with my friends so I believe it will be safe there to work without being caught. Plus the tips and pay are good, well good enough by my standards. That left only one problem. The house that I had grown up in would have to be sold. I couldn't afford it. So I sold the house and moved into a small apartment near the school.

Try juggling school, work, and being a super heroin. I bet you all think the stress is getting to me, for I Usagi, the klutzy cry baby of the school, couldn't be a senshi. Yep I am the one and only Sailor Moon, leader of the Sailor Senshi, defender of love and justice. Or that's what I used to be; now I am only Sailor Moon. No more love and justice, we all know there not really real.

Anyway add all the drama of my family's sudden death, plus a cheating boyfriend and finally friends who don't care about me, to the list of things I have to juggle. My life is pretty hectic more than any normal teen would need to worry about.

Yes, my friends only care about bringing me down, just to make them feel better, or just to cause me pain maybe? Ether way they can't bring me any lower. I've gone numb already. Even as I sit here in the pouring rain, trying to sort out my thoughts, I've been doing that a lot since the crash; the water has no affect on me. It just slides down, joining the small puddles that have already started to form. Not even a twitch is made, like I said I've gone numb.

Rei, one of my so called friends, made it clear today that I am worthless, just like she does every day. Even my own future daughter agreed with her, my own flesh and blood thinks I am worthless, along with the rest of the inner senshi and my soon to be ex-boyfriend.

Can you believe she used to be one of my closest friends, Rei, well that's what she wanted everyone to think. She was planning to back stab me like everyone else sooner or later. They all think they should be the leader when really I could care less. Take it for all I care, it does nothing but bring stress and despair.

I wonder what the outers would think if they knew what was going on, I wouldn't doubt they would feel the same way. They all talk behind my back, complaining or insulting me. They think I'm too stupid to notice. Well all I can do is put on my fake smile and move forward and hope that this torture will end soon.

Friends have your back anytime anywhere; friends through thick and thin. Well guess what, I haven't even told them about my family. They just believe I have a perfect life; spoiled rotten to my hearts content. They wouldn't think much of it anyway even if I told them. So what's the point in wasting my breath and their time?

Finally after a couple of hours, I get off the rusted swing set in the deserted park. The yoma we fought, long dusted, tonight was attacking civilians here again trying to gather energy for Queen Beryl. It's well past midnight, and I have school in the morning. Though I get the feeling I'm being watched. Uncaring, I drag my numb, worn-out body home. Well if you consider a cramped apartment with no family one.

Review if you want.


	2. The Truth Comes Out

Thanks to everyone that reviewed

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I never realized how much a review could really mean to an author till now. Anyway I would like to explain something someone asked. This is an alternate universe fic. In this fic, the story actually started when Usagi was 15 and it took her longer to find the scouts. The only reason I did this was so Usagi would actually be old enough to live by herself. She has to be old enough for it to be believable. Also in this fic Hotaru was with the outers the whole time.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Ch. 2 The Truth Comes Out**

This goes on for a year, not a week, not a month, a whole year. They call me a useless, good for nothing crappy leader, when really I have done more than any of them combined. I still haven't told them about my parents and they still haven't noticed anything, so I'm still in the clear. At least we've almost defeated Pharaoh 90 though I haven't seen the outers yet; they should have been here after the defeat of Queen Beryl. Maybe Pluto has them on another assignment or something.

As I am crossing the street heading home from school after another detention, stupid Mrs. H. and her stupid mood swings, I hear a haunting melody. One that reaches your heart and makes your very soul want to cry out and beg for forgiveness. Only one person can play even remotely close to that in this universe. I take off with a burst of new energy through the crowd not even taking notice of the shouts and curses thrown at me to watch were I am going. This new energy is like a stranger to me, for I haven't felt it in years.

I follow the music to the park running all the way only to find one of the people I was just thinking about, Michiru, playing her violin. It sounds like she hasn't played in awhile. What, when you have no one too talk to, music is the next best thing. You can express yourself better with music then you can with words. Of course Haruka is leaning against one of her many bikes, slightly nodding her head in time with the music. Though Setsuna and Hotaru are not there, or I would have sensed them.

Taking a seat under a tree towards the back, I listen to the melody. So many events come to mind as the song continues on. For one it is the song that was played for Endymion and Princess Serenity, when there engagement was announced to the royal court and the two planets. The event comes to life as I watch from afar. Endymion walks up and takes Serenities hand and leads her to the dance floor as the crowd divides leaving it clear for the couple. They start to waltz to the tune, starring into each others eyes blocking out everything and everyone around them. They go into their own world where nothing but there love for each other exists.

I drift back into reality once the melody starts to come to a close. This is followed by applause from the many on-lookers, including myself. Michiru then joins Haruka after thanking everyone and collecting her items, and rides off. Not looking back to see my eyes start to become cold once again.

With the fleeting energy gone, I start to get up when my communicator goes off. Venus pops up saying the park, and then hangs up not even waiting for a response. I walk into the dense brush away from the dispersing crowd then transform. The usual light fills me, and I run towards the pull of the inner senshi.

This yoma is the same as the ones in the past, dumb but fast. It's a, I really can not say. I know is resembles some kind of plant, but I have given up trying to figure out what they originally were. As long as they were not people I was good. The stupid speech long forgotten I head in…

I guess I really am alone. Tuxedo Kamen didn't even try to save me this time when the yoma attacked. This caused me to receive a deep cut to my left side. The inner senshi just sneer, thinking I deserve it no less. Tuxedo Kamen didn't even look my way while standing over by Chibi Moon, protecting her from nothing, the yomas targeting me for kami's sake.

The outers were here finally, and they just looked at me, nothing more, and then continued on watching the fight. And there I was bleeding pretty badly needless to say. I was already starting to feel light headed.

Next I know the battles over and like always Rei prepares for her nightly speech. Instead I beat her too it this time. "I already know I'm a worthless klutz. I'm not fit to be the leader, or even a senshi for that matter. I would be doing myself and everyone around me a favor if I just quit."

Rei and Tuxedo Kamen both held satisfying looks, while the rest looked on in shock. Looking around for civilians, finding none, I de-transform on shaky legs, thanks to blood loss. Turning away from them all, I leave not even looking to the outers. They'll all hold the same expressions sooner or later.

On my way home, I get the feeling of being watched again. It's been happening all this time, though I wouldn't doubt it to be Setsuna. So I keep walking. When I get home, I go straight to the bathroom to clean myself up and check my wound, and then it's off to bed.

Saturday comes and I head to work. This is a new schedule, because I originally only worked after school until ten, but of course my land lord is out to get me, just like the whole world, and decides to raise my rent.

Sigh and hour into my shift a person comes in, a person identified as the one and only talented musician Michiru.

When I come to get her order, shock covers her face. Other then ordering tea for two and a small thank you, she remains silent. Knowing who to expect I comply, putting on a fake grin.

Just as the tea is done, Haruka walks in and heads straight to Michiru. She shows the same expression as Michiru when I bring the tea over. They talk quietly amongst themselves for a little while, wearing serious expressions the whole time.

Five minutes later Haruka, being the forward of the two comes and asks me to join them for a break, saying we had a lot to catch up on. Well I knew this was coming, so why am I still surprised. I searched around the crowded café, hoping someone would need assistance, but before I could give my answer she started dragging me over to the booth. Of course she made me sit on the inside.

Michiru just sips her tea through this whole ordeal, while Haruka stares at me waiting for something. Finally I put on a confused look and act dumb. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I could tell Haruka was about to blow. Michiru just smirked, no doubt seeing through my little act and finding it very amusing. Not many people can get under Haruka's skin and continue living properly.

"What happened last night, it was like everyone was against you! Your prince didn't even try to save you from that yoma's attack and when did you start working?" yelled Haruka quietly enough so no one could eavesdrop on our conversation. At the moment she reminded me of a chicken with its head cut off. I could just picture her waving her arms around frantically.

I tried to think of an excuse, anything to get them off of the current subject, but my mouth had a mind of its own and blurted out, "Everyone is against me." I immediately tried to take it back. For this whole time I would pray everything was just a misunderstanding. Never stating my worries out loud, believing all this would blow over eventually, but now there was no deigning it. Time was growing short for me.

Finally I gather my courage and look at them. I can tell right off Haruka doesn't believe me, while Michiru holds concern and silent anger on her face, at least she believes me.

Before they can say anything I push my way out of the booth not even attempting to answer the second question. That one only brought up bad memories. I try and loose myself in work for the rest of the day, but of course you know how it goes. When you want something, you never get it.

For the next couple of days I avoided the outer scouts. Hotaru was a little tricky, popping out of know where with Chibi Usa and Mamoru. Though Setsuna I still haven't seen. Usually she would pop out of know where like Hotaru, though I could tell she was still keeping an eye on me. She would never let her precious princess get hurt.

Of course I would never let the princess get hurt ether. That would defeat my only purpose in life. _**Rule number one: The princess always comes first.**_

Review if you want.


	3. Let Me Introduce You

I do not own Sailor Moon

I would like to point out that I am doing the story line by memory. The yoma attacks are in a different order but I do not know which yoma belong in which season so please work with me. Also in this fic Hotaru has been with the Outers this whole time.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Ch. 3 Let Me Introduce You**

Ok here are my choices, get hit by a strong blast, most likely leading to death or at the very least severe injury. Or I could just jump off the tallest tower in Tokyo and hope to survive. Yep you guessed it Tokyo Tower; well it's not that hard of a guess.

I didn't know it, but today was my last day in existence, although I knew it was coming. It started out as usual, getting up for school, being late, because a yoma attack, which the senshi were unaware of. This is followed by work after a detention, then a walk through the park. We all know the yomas go there, and yes it started out there again. Except this yoma was different, it was made of rubber or something bouncy, I think a tire. It just jumped and jumped around the city; causing damage and mayhem, until finally we stopped it at are current location, the Tokyo Tower.

Now back to my current predicament. Oh, if your wondering where the senshi are, their a little tied up at the moment. The yoma has this attack where it can shoot out rubber and confine you. Tuxedo Kamen is unconscious because he took a blast for Chibiusa, and he's supposed to be my prince, no that's just what everyone thinks. He was always destined to another. So of course I am left alone after fulfilling my purpose.

I guess I don't have to make a decision, as I feel her presents returning. Just as the yoma lets loose its attack, do I feel my body begin to grow cold. It races from my fingertips through my body and into my chest. A headache begins to grow behind my temples. Thanks to her powers I destroy the yoma then with no more feeling in my legs, they crumble beneath me. The last moment of my life is gone and hers begins. Just like all the other times.

Now I must watch as my life is lived by another, Princess Serenity to be exact. That night she told them everything, all my secrets, well the ones she knew, all my pain and suffering, starting with my family and ending with my current predicament. She told them how we switched placed and how I would only come out for emergencies, for I was Sailor Universe, a backup, like for if she was in trouble. Sigh I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, just I didn't think it would hurt this much.

Everyone took it differently. Rei was in shock, while Tuxedo Kamen denied everything, saying he never loved me. Ya right those are my lines. Chibiusa, who was still young, well I hoped that was the case, was overjoyed and immediately jumped into her arms yelling how she missed her mother. Jupiter and Mercury were a little hesitant at first but eventually agreed. Venus just stood there silently thinking.

The outers just looked on trying not to show emotion, though I could tell both Michiru and Haraku were annoyed. Hotaru just stood there with no emotions. She was accustomed to death, this was nothing new. Setsuna though just nodded her head. I guess she saw it coming. Well she is the senshi of time after all. That must have been the reason she was avoiding me. Plus she's seen this before just like all the other times. I'm just glad she didn't tell anyone before hand.

Luna and Artemis just went with the flow, agreeing with the princess. Saying to just forget Usagi ever existed, that I was just a precaution and nothing more. It hurt, but I knew it was true. They do not know about my existence or my purpose.

I should be happy, right? No more fighting everyday only to return to an empty house? No more lies and fake smiles, though in reality I just feel like I'm floating in an endless darkness, watching a choppy soap opera, waiting and wishing for death to take me.

The times go by and I fall deeper into depression. All I have left of the small planet of Earth is memories that I wish I could forget. I can still hear there voices as they yell at me for my acting.

The senshi took Serenity under there wings showing her around Tokyo along with letting her stay with Manoko like I was never there. Chibiusa moved in with them instead of staying with Mamoru, who she had been living with since a month before the car crash. She had decided since she did not care for me that she would move in with Mamoru and just like that she released the spell on my family and poof was out of our, well my room.

Motoki, my adopted older brother, Naru, Mrs. H and everyone else I thought I knew didn't notice anything, how I got replaced or my sudden lack of social skills. I won't blame them, if anything I blame myself. I should have never gotten attached to them; I knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

Prince Endymion or should I say future King Endymion treats her like the princess and future queen she is. Chibiusa hangs out with her even more than Mamoru. They are now the perfect family and I'm glad. Now Chibiusa will get her mother back, I now realize I was never meant to be her mother. No matter how much I had hoped to be. Hope does not exist for something like me.

Soon I am called back to the living. I do not know how long I stayed in that darkness, for time does not exist there. The group of heroes had gone up against three yomas, all very powerful. The inner were out of energy, passed out were they laid, weak right?. The outer were becoming weaker by the minute, trying to keep the yomas away from Princess Serenity's prone, unconscious form, for you see, Serenity could not transform into Sailor Moon since in the past Sailor Moon never existed. Tuxedo Kamen had just defeated one and was going for another when I made my appearance.

Princess Serenity's body started to glow slowly making her look more and more like a light bulb. Everyone was blinded by the light and looked away. In that short time we switched. I had till she awoke to dust the yoma.

I called out my power phrase transforming into Sailor Universe. I felt cold, that is the only word I could use to describe my current form. It was like the temperature had dropped below freezing. Using not even a third of my power I dust the two yomas.

Slowly I look to the outers only to find unshed tears in Michiru's eyes along with sorrow in the rest of the outers. I just gave a small smile, showing them that it was ok, then using my powers, healed everyone. Shortly after the inners started to stir, then just as Amy began to rise did it hit me.

The pain felt almost unreal, the origin, my chest. It's like my very soul was being ripped out and in a way it was true. I cried out before feeling the dry itchy grass beneath me, only to wake up in the endless darkness again. Pain continued to throb throughout my chest as I laid there memorizing the feel of the grass, for who knew how long it would be before I would be able to feel it again.

I forgot how painful it was, but I guess life does that to you. It takes you and makes you live in the present, trying to make you forget the past and your past lives. The stress of school and all those other little detractions makes life difficult.

I watched as everyone went straight to the princess to make sure she was all right as soon as they heard the cry. Once done reassuring them that she was find, they all headed there separate ways. Yep my life or personality is forgotten in seconds. Though how can I compete to a perfect princess when I am but a protector and nothing more? It doesn't matter the rules are quiet clear._** Rule number two: Protect the princess with ones own existence. **_

As everyone goes there separate ways I slowly fall into blissful unconsciousness.

Review if you want, though it doesn't encourage me when over four hundred people read my story and only a seven leave reviews. Plus over ten people have me on Alerts and not even half of them have left reviews. I only say 'Review if you want' because it's a nice way of saying 'I would like you to leave a review but I'm not going to demand one like so many other authors', but I am beginning to see why they do that. Also it doesn't help that I am too lazy to type all that out every time. Anyway I would like to thank those that did review and left me some good advice.

Thank you, it means a lot to me and this fanfiction.


	4. A Simple Word

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Ch. 4 A Simple Word**

Time went on and a pattern was formed. I would come out change a yoma back into a human or just dust it, heal them, then go back with a smile for everyone's sake. The yomas became harder with every battle and I started to suspect the enemy knew about me, but when have I ever been right?

Just in case you're curious about the smile. The smile showed them that this was ok, that everything that was happening to them and me was part of destiny or fate whichever you want to use. It showed them that everything in the end would be ok, for even though I was gone I still felt like it was my obligation to be apart of there light of hope. To show them that hope could never be lost. Even though I knew that hope was just this word parents planted in children's minds so they would not give up on their dreams. I knew this for a fact, for my own parents did this to me long ago.

Hope is something I will never understand. How can one word mean so much to people? Yes, I can understand all creatures need to believe in something to exist. Even I have to believe in something to continue on with my purpose. Though how can someone believe in something that has been broken so many times before? It has been crushed so many times that even Pluto would have trouble counting its toll. Yet still everyone continues to believe in this one simple word called hope.

Though why should I question this why of survival? I am but an observer that uses this same tactic to survive. So in a sense I am questioning my own survival again. I guess I am just too curious for my own good. I believe it comes from spending so much time with Pluto in the past and then of course there is the matter of me having so much time to think. Sigh, why is everything so complicated?

Ok this is it the final battle, Pharaoh 90 verse the senshi. Well actually more like the two gashingbu verse the orb in his hands, a.k.a. good vs. evil, though who is keeping track, well other than me of course? Anyway, one by one the senshi pass out from giving Serenity all there power, until only Serenity, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Venus are left. (Let's just say Tuxedo Kamen was knocked unconscious by a rock, ne?) Of course I come out ten minutes into the fight and with Chibi Moons help the Earth is saved once again. Chibi Moon passes out soon after leaving both Venus and I to look at each other.

Over time the princess has become slower and slower when it comes to regaining consciousness. When this first happened she only took about two minutes or so to come back. Now she comes back in about five minutes. This is the first life I have noticed it before.

I slowly look around Tokyo or what is left of it and try to take everything in at once. I want to remember this even if it is only a cheap imitation of what Tokyo used to be. When Princess Serenity returns she will use the crystals power to heal all the destruction and lives taken by Pharaoh 90 and his minions.

I look over to Venus only realize I don't even remember the name given to her for this life time. I start to ask what her actual name is when I feel the princesses pull on me return.

Then with out farther ado, the pain comes back full force, letting me know the princess was ready to come back. Sending my power out I heal everyone and give Venus a small smile before falling into the darkness once again.

As I lay there in the darkness I notice the pain does not stop only continues to increase in level. I try to move only to cringe in pain, causing the pain to go through me in waves. Finally cries escape my throat as I fall into unconsciousness once more. The last thing she sends me through the link is a picture of Tokyo in all its glory. The people all safe as the protectors continue to watch over there precious home, and that thought brings a smile to my face.

Read if you want, though they would be appreciated.

Thanks to all those that have reviewed.

Sorry this chapter is so short but I had to do a three page essay for my English class, stupid insane teacher.


	5. Rememberance

I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Ch. 5 Remembrance**

I have no clue when I came to, or if I was even awake. All I do know is that I could feel that accursed darkness around me once again.

There is only one person I can thank and despise for all this but I will not sink to her level. There is no point in that, she is already dead and there is nothing to gain in blaming her, though I know my heart will not let me. I can only sit here and wait for my time to fight or die, and just between you and me I would gladly accept the later. At least with the later I would be able to have some peace for maybe fifteen years, but I know as long as the princess is in danger I am still needed.

Though what is the point in wishing for something? Our destinies are always planned out by someone, either by Pluto, who messes with the Gates of Time, or a greater being. So why wish, if it's planned it's planned, nothing you or anyone else can do about it.

Suddenly the picture of that fish on the wall that sings "Don't worry, be happy now," pops into my mind. Sigh I always did hate that thing.

You're probably all thinking there is no such thing as fate and destiny or something along those lines, right? Well you can believe what you want, but from my past experiences, they have always been here and forever will.

Yes, I am rambling, but what can I do? I have no power, well actually that is untrue. I have power; just can not use it unless summoned. The only other option would be to wait quietly and most likely go insane in the process.

I do not know how long I stayed in darkness; the only thing I had to keep time was my beating heart. Then I felt it, a sudden piercing pain in my head, closing my eyes for a second I waited for my time to fight. As soon as I heard the sound of a battle I opened my piercing blue eyes. Well what was left of them anyway, they're most likely dull now from spending so much time in darkness; though I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of lack of any cheerful emotions.

Falling to my knees in pain I grab my head trying to sooth the splitting headache. I hear voices but they're either nonhuman or out of hearing rang. Suddenly the nonhuman voice turns into a scream and everything is quiet. I guess the other senshi are not so useless after all.

A hand on my shoulder causes me to freeze; all my blood grows cold for a reason I can not explain. After taking a couple seconds to regain my composure I look up only to be met with a confused Sailor Uranus.

Thinking back I never really got to know three of the outers very well since the princess took over before I was properly introduced to Neptune, Uranus and Saturn. Pluto came in at random times to warn the Queen about any danger or diplomatic problems. So I got to know her pretty well, I think if you count random games of chess.

**Flashback**

"_Princess what are you doing here," asked a young woman in her late twenties as she walked into a bedroom covered in crystal. "Do you not remember the meeting?"_

"_Oh what time is it!" A fourteen year old blond looked to the planet Earth to check the time only to realize the meeting had started an hour ago and was most likely over by now. "Sorry, I just wasn't paying attention. Is she mad Pluto?" _

_The women now identified as Pluto just chuckled as she took a seat on the edge of the Princesses bed. "No, she had a hunch that you lost track of time again, and apparently she owes me five dollars."_

"_Oh know." Light chuckles followed as she continued. "Please don't tell me she betted on me again. She knows how I am."_

"_Miracles can happen." Was all Pluto said as she got up only to return a minute later with an expensive chess board from a glass desk across the room, "Care to play?"_

_Sending a glare Pluto's way after her last comment, she answered with a laugh, "You know me all too well."_

**End Flashback**

"Usagi?" she asked, waiting for my reply. Apparently I only caught the last word of the question. Though I knew what she was asking.

For a minute I didn't know who this Usagi was until I remembered that was the name given to me by my current parents, well latest parents I should say. Afraid to use my voice I give a quick nod instead then try to stand up on shaky legs. Soon I feel the familiar pain start to lesson.

I see her visibly tense along with all the others behind her, except for Pluto, as they come closer to us. It seems they are a little guilty of what happened, well I would hope so anyways. I was starting to think they were inhuman or something like me.

Immediately Sailor Mars starts up with her quick temper. "What are you doing here? Where is the Princess?" Of course I am not surprised, with Mars anger is the only way she can deal with these types of things. She is afraid to let her emotions control herself.

Opening my mouth I try to answer only for it to come out as a mute response.

"What was that?" This was accompanied by her famous sneer.

Taking a slow breath, while clearing my throat, I try again. "…Um…you see…I…"

"Well spit it out all ready!" Surprisingly this was not Mars, instead it was none other than a white cat, who had just arrived with another black cat. Yes the two royal advisers to the Queen, or as of right now the Princess Serenity.

Shock covers my face for a second before I remember my training from so long ago and wipe all emotion from it. Unconsciously my voice takes on a harder tone; one that has not been used since the princess's former life times. "I am fulfilling my duties as Sailor Universe, the final guardian of The Princess Serenity." It was almost like a robot was speaking, for no emotion could be heard in my voice. I repress a shudder as past memories try to overcome me. "The Princess is currently in an unconscious state and can not return at the moment." _'Please leave a message after the beep,'_ unconsciously ran through my head. "Please be patient. She will return in due time."

I could tell they all knew the answer before the words even left my mouth, but knew they didn't want to believe that I was here, especially the inner senshi. In the past when I would be summoned usually the inners and sometimes the outers would be out of commission. So this is really my first encounter with most of them.

I waited for someone to start a conversation only to find everyone silently starring at me. Finally I decided to ask a question. "How long has it been since I was last released?"

It took awhile for the question to register before Neptune decided to answer. "One year."

Shock breaks my emotional barriers as I look at all of them demanding confirmation. "Wow, five years in total darkness," I mumble to myself as I take soon get lost in my own musings. Unfortunately Venus, with her sharp ears made for eavesdropping on couples, overheard me.

"What was that?" She asks.

"Nothing." Of course she does not believe me so I look away only to look up into the night sky. Seeing the stars push away the darkness makes me wish I could see them in my prison. "It's been so long," I say talking to myself. Coming out of my own thoughts I asks, "So who is the new enemy?"

"We don't know," answered Mercury. Taking my eyes away from the beautiful view, I look at her and see knowledge behind her eyes gentle eyes.

"Always the bookworm." Of course another confused expression. "Sorry, it's just you guys never seem to change." This put the inner senshi on guard. "I'm sorry. What I meant to say was your personalities never change." Seeing as this didn't help I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Of course I didn't get the chance to shut up for Mars decided to yell, "Stop saying sorry and just give back are princess." Taking a step back I look at all of them and see they agree with her.

"There's nothing I can do. She'll come back when she can." Seeing this didn't help, I used my link with the princess to see Serenities condition. She was still unconscious, but slowly getting there. "I truly am sorry, but she has still not awakened. That reminds me, Pluto, could I ask you a question?"

Giving a quick nod, she waited for me to continue.

"Um…," I started to get chills thinking of that place," do you know of a place that is dark, like as in filled with negative energy constantly? A place where you feel you are going to suffocate from the darkness."

She stared at me in shock, they all did. Wow the same emotion again. "No, why?"

"Just, I wanted to know what that place is called."

"Is that where you've been this whole time?" asked Venus.

"Yes-," Pain, cold hands begin to squeeze my heart. Dropping to the ground I hear two voices call out my name. I start to see the darkness creep in when I feel something wet hit my face immediately followed by Venus's, no Minako's face. Then it hits me I remember, Amy, Rei, Makoto, Minako. I remember everyone's names, even Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotarus.

Then I'm back in that accursed place, but this time I can remember. I can remember the stars.

Reviews would be appreciated. Ok just to let everyone know I hit a major road block because since I've had to change a couple things the story kind of went off track, but it's back so ya… Though I can tell you I have no excuses, because I know people are tired of them. I am just a laid back kind of person and I have to take things at my own pace. Thanks for reading!


	6. The Proposal

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Ok either people are really pissed or I'm in the clear. Either way I am back with another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Also just to let you know I am almost done with high school. With how my college schedule is planned I will have plenty of time now to finish this fanfiction. Don't worry; I will finish it even if I have to make myself lose sleep and the feeling in my fingers.

**Ch. 6 The Proposal **

I wonder what it would be like to have my own life. Too not have to care about the fate of this world. People say they lead difficult lives and I wonder if it is as difficult as mine. What are day to day problems? Is it how all my lives start? Trying to wake up on time? Trying to make everyone work together? Who knows, maybe I will ask Setsuna next time I get out. On second thought, I think I'll wait until my next life.

I remember this one American movie that came out. Now what was it called. Oh yeah, "Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy." It was a really good movie, even better book. Anyway, in the movie these mice, who are really aliens, try to solve the ultimate question. I can't help the chuckles that escape me as I remember their answer. Seven, or was it cheese. Oh well I can't remember.

My head hurts. Trying to remember everything is becoming to taxing on me. I can't feel my limbs anymore. I think I've encountered what doctors would call poor circulation. Though I don't think the crystal would let that happen. The crystal comes up with perfect solutions, no matter the problems. Maybe that's why my mother trusted it so much.

Thinking about her brought up mixed emotions. I try and sort through them, but give up as the pounding in my head becomes more intense. Suddenly I realize what's going on. We are switching again. Closing my eyes I wait.

When I think I can't take anymore, it stops. Opening my eyes, I find myself in the old arcade. Confusion takes over me as my senses reach out for any yomas only to come up blank. Finally, taking a look around me I see Momaru in front of me with a little black box in his hand.

Realization dawns on me. It seems the princess still can't get over this little factor. Let me explain. In every life this major event has taken place and even now she can not handle the stress. Do not get me wrong, she does love him, trust me on this one. It is just the thought of all the lives that rest on this event. The pressure is a little too much for her. Luckily for her, this was also covered in my training. My mother knew what to expect, or maybe it was the fact that she knew us so well. Oh well time to do what I was summoned here for.

Forming a huge smile I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck. After that I let him spine me around and around. Even though my face spills with happiness, my stomach is in turmoil. Not only is this where I want to gag. It also states that my fate is sealed again. I wonder what would have happened if I had said no. I'll think about that next time I'm in the darkness.

Soon after, we are heading for the Shrine, for the daily senshi meeting. Oh, the senshi are going to get a kick out of this.

Screams could be heard for miles around as they yanked my hand around trying to get a better look at the single diamond on my finger. I was starting to wonder if they were going to yank it off. Thankfully, Haruka came to my rescue, telling everyone to take their seats. Immediately, I went to sit by the far wall next to Momaru. It would look weird if I didn't. I feel my skin crawl as he wraps his arm around me.

Setsuna covers everything I already knew from my last visit. The enemy is unknown, and the yomas are still at large. It seems the cats are getting a little too lazy. I guess I should help them out if the princess allows it anyway.

Once the enemy had been discussed the inner senshi, along with Michiru and Hotaru, begin to discuss plans about a sleep over tonight. Suddenly I wish the princess would switch with me again. I've done this way too many times as it is, but for some strange reason this one switch always last at least a couple days. I guess it could be considered payback for all the times I would spoil her fun in the yoma battles. Yes, for some strange reason she actually likes to watch them. I wonder if she received permanent damage when I accidently dropped her when we were younger.

Coming out of my thoughts I felt a yoma appear to the North of us. Getting up I feel everyone's curious eyes on me. Why are they looking at me like that, don't they feel it too? Wait, wasn't it Amy who always found it on her little computer. Feeling the yoma gather energy, I knew this wouldn't be able to wait.

"You guys, we've got a problem." Without another word I started running.

I'll give them credit; they can run when they have to. I knew Haruka and Manoko were in good shape, but still they all kept up. Eventually I felt the pull of the yoma head toward the Elementary School. _'What time is it?' _Panic starts to set in as I look to a clock inside the shop as I pass. _'Shit it's only three.' _Feeling a burst of adrenalin I go even faster leaving them all behind.

Rounding the corner I see the school come into view. Then it hits me. This is the where they were heading when they died. My running slowed down only to stop in front of the gates. Guilt consumed me.

**Flashback**

"_Usagi we are going to Shingo's school would you like to come," Asked Tsukino Ikuko as she continued putting on a pair of studded earrings. Everything about her screamed I am who I am. Don't like get used to it. Wearing a nice light blue blouse with a long tan skirt, she sat in front of her mirror near the door._

_The gentle music flowing around the house stopped as a 17 year-old blonde stepped through the door to her mother's room. "Why are you guys going to the school this late? What about the storm coming in?" Obviously the blonde still had a fear for storms as she unconsciously gave a shudder from the spoken word._

"_He received an award. Apparently he is now on the National Honor Society." Looking at her daughter through the mirror she could tell she really didn't care, which was voiced as soon as the thought ran through her head._

"_I love him to death mom, but I just don't see the point of all this excitement." Standing directly behind her she began to run her hand through her mother's hair._

"_I know honey, but this will help him get into a good high school and eventually college. That reminds me; have you decided on where you're going to go for college?"_

_The hands began to shake as they continued moving through her hair. This only caused Ikuko to chuckle._

"_That's something I want to know." Moving into the room, Tsukino Kenji added into the conversation. Usagi's father, wearing a nice white button up with a pair of blue jeans, gave Ikuka a kiss on the cheek and a compliment before looking at their daughter._

_Looking at the two Usagi couldn't help the fact that they looked so perfect for each other. Smiling she gave them both a hug before heading toward the door. "I have a whole year to think about it. Give me some time and you guys will be the first to know where I choose."_

_Just as she was heading out the door her annoying brother decided to bump into her. "Shino!"_

"_What I'm just excited about the assembly." Running past her he ran over to their parents asking if they were ready._

"_Calm down sweetie I've just got to finish getting my hair done and we will be ready," Answered Ikuko. Looking over to Usagi she asked again. "Do you want to come with us or continue practicing?"_

"_No thanks. Even if I did go I would probably just fall asleep." Everyone laughed at that. Hugs were exchanged as the family, minus Usagi, was heading toward the door._

"_You guys be careful ok," Called the oddball as she closed the door. Soon the sound of music swept through the house again._

**End Flashback**

A scream across the street brought me out of my memories. Looking over I found a tree like yoma reach for a little girl in a red dress. Not even taking a second to think I ran over and grabbed the girl, going into a roll. Taking the pavement to my back I could tell I would need Amy's help later.

Getting up I looked over the girl to make sure she was alright before pushing her toward the open gates. Fearfully she held on to my arm. Dropping to my knee I see fear covering her eyes. "It will be alright. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or your friends ok?" Suddenly her eyes filled with determination. Giving her another push she ran for the gates. Watching her all the way I make sure she reached the comforting arms of a teacher.

Wait. Doing a double take I find said teacher to actually be Ms. H. or should I say Mrs. H. Considering the similarity between the little girl and herself, I would say Mrs. H. had finally gotten her love life in order. All I can do to that is laugh. _'Maybe I should explain to her what happened.'_ Just thinking about it caused chills to go up my back. _'Never mind, I'll just let her think what she wants.'_ With a small wave to the two, my concentration returns to the yoma.

Hearing the winded senshi come up behind me, I look to find them already transformed. They separate me from the yoma. _'At least they're taking their duties seriously.'_

Thinking quickly, I try to come up with a plan that doesn't involve me revealing myself to the others. Momaru would burn me alive if he found out I have been helping the princess face this little problem of hers. I don't want to even think about what Setsuna would do.

A small grin takes over my face as it hits me. Falling to my knees, I make it look like I am getting a headache. Then drawing on the crystal I make it look like the princess has summoned me. This way everyone knows I am here and I can not get in trouble by the princess for revealing her weird secret.

Getting up I notice all the senshi relax a little. _'Ok, time to relieve some stress.'_

* * *

Right now I just want to bash my face into the wall and cause myself to enter that darkness again. Ok I'm over reacting. No one in their right mind would want to go there willingly, but right now I'm not for sure I am in my right mind.

After the battle, the senshi, plus Momaru, had decided to return to the temple instead of causing a scene in the middle of town. Now here I am at another face off between them and me. Though I can tell some of them are still confused. Venus, no Minako, is standing there staring at the ground so I can't really figure out what is going through her head. The other confused one would be Michiru who is looking at me with a puzzled face. What, do I have a bug on me?

Letting go of my transformation I use the crystal to heal them. Luckily for me no one really gained much injury thanks to my early entry.

Now to face my current problem; how do I explain to them that I'm going to be here for a couple of days?

"Usagi how is the princess doing, we seen her rescue that little girl. Her back looked critical," Asked Amy. Thank you Amy, you just gave me the answer.

"Do not worry she is slowly recovering." Now how do I let them know without letting it look like I already know? Let me procrastinate a little, just to give me enough time to think. "What all has happened since last time I was summoned?" Taking a seat on the steps I wait for someone to answer.

Rei decided to grace us with her voice. "The enemy is still unknown, but I bet you'll be happy to know that Momaru and the princess our engaged." That annoying smirk of hers was back at full force. Its ok I have something that would wipe it off real quick.

"What about anyone else? I'm surprised you guy's haven't all been proposed to." Making my voice sound all innocent was fun, especially when it got the desired reaction out of Rei. "Plus I'm not really surprised. The Princess and Prince Endymion were destined to be together."

Knowing I had done enough I waited for someone else to talk, surprisingly it was Setsuna. "Sailor Universe, I have a couple of questions pertaining to the dimension you have been staying at. I may have discovered it. How does the energy feel there? Is it dark and foreboding or something else entirely?"

Silence overcomes the group as I try and form the right words. "It's hard to explain yet so easy at the same time. The feeling's you get there are always 'dark' as you put it. Like I have said before, it's total darkness. You can't even see your hand infront of your face. It seem's like everything turn's on you. Memories, feelings, everything just begins to fade away. That's why when The Princess first summoned me it took me awhile to respond to Haruka." Finally looking up at the group I couldn't help the anger that washed over me. Every single one of they're eyes held pity.

"Any more questions," I asked. I tried to keep the anger out of my voice, but I couldn't tell if it worked or not.

"No, now I am positive. The dimension once had a name, but that has been lost even to me. It was once a great empire, but just like the Moon kingdom, was lost because of greed. Death has surrounded that place ever since. No one has tried to rebuild, and in my opinion, never will. It is just unfortunate that your situation has placed you there."

I didn't have anything to say to that.

"Usagi, how did all this all happen," asked Hotaru. Even her usual monotone voice was filled with emotion.

Suddenly my throat went dry. _'When I wanted a distraction I didn't mean this.'_ Looking around I realized I wouldn't be able to get out of this one.

"I guess you guys have a right to know."

I hope you all enjoyed this. I have to say it feels good knowing people enjoy this story as much as I do. I'm not going to make any promises about when the next chapter will be out, but I'm going to try and make it sooner than two or three years lol. My next update is going to be going towards "Confrontations." I believe that one has a lot of potential.

Review if you like, but I would like to say they do encourage me to update.

Thank you.


	7. Just a note please don't kill me!

_**Just a note please don't kill me!**_

Ok just letting you guys know this chapter is almost finished and all the questions will be answered. The only thing is I don't know all the questions you have over the story. I have everything over the past covered, but if you have any questions in mind I would like to know. That way I can add it in to the fanfiction. Thank You!


End file.
